CSI in Smallville
by smallvilleCSifreak
Summary: CSI get a weird case half way across the counrty in a town called smallvile where they are there to, well if thery are on a need to know basis then so are, they landed but havnt left teh ariport yet
1. Backround Information

****

Back round Information

Here it goes, I'm writing a cross over between Smallville and CSI, so those who don't know what Smallville is, then don't close this story, I don't really include much about them, like inside jokes and If I do then ill explain them as I go along but Ill explain in brief about it. Basically Smallville is a prequel to the famous story of Superman. It all starts in 1989 when meteors and a small space ship crash to earth in a town called, you guessed it, Smallville, in the space ship and young 4 year old boy emerged. Near by Jonathon and Martha Kent's Pickup truck and be driven off the road due to the meteors. When they awoke from their unconscious state they stared into the eyes of this boy. Not quite understanding they search for his parents all afternoon, not finding anyone, soon after they give up they discover the space ship. A few months later they decide to adopt him, even though it was quite obvious that he wasn't from around here, especially with his strengths. 12 years later this 16 year old, going by the name of Clark Kent, a grade 12 student of Smallville High is friends with the recently blind billionaire, Lionel Luthor's son, Alexander(Lex) Luthor, because Clark had save his live last year. His other friends consist of Chloe Sullivan, the editor of the school newspaper, The torch. She is a journalist who has been investigating the weird happening in Smallville along with their side kick Pete Ross, who well, he wasn't really involved much until Clark had to tell him about his powers, now he seems to just be there for Clark to bear his secret. Another person who has been trying to learn this secret either then Lex, is Lana Lang, she lives with her aunt Nell Potter because Lana's parent were killed in the meteor shower of 1989. She was the girlfriend of the start quarterback until he got enlisted and joined the marines, since then she has broke up with him, and started spending a lot more time with Clark, but wont open up to him because she thinks that he is hiding something, and spends every waking moment either talking about her parents or trying to make Clark feel worse about hiding his secret. Okay I'm being a little mean to our Vancouver actress Kristin Kruk"s character but if you watched the show you would see that everything she says either disses Clark or reminds everyone about her dead parents, well she used to be like that but its starting to change a bit just watch it and you'll see. Anyway when CSI gets there strange things have been happening, CSI enters the scene just before tomorrows episode, which is after Redux, last weeks episode. This way I can update according to the new weird people that are talked about during Smallville. Any way that's basically all you need to know about Smallville unless i inform you other wise. Of course its always easier just to watch it cause it got many befits, such as the story line, and well if your a girl Clark Kent(aka Tom Welling) and if your a guy Lana Lang(aka Kristin Kruk) For Vancouverians like me Smallville is on Tuesdays at 8:00pm on City TV, or for Americans I know its on WB at well depending on you time change around 9:00pm i think. Anyway this write up was not from any web site its all from my memory, because, yes Rance Rachel And co i am admitting it, I'm addicted to Smallville, and if you asked me to describe CSI i could do the same because I am also addicted to That to along with , Third Watch, 24, Enterprise, Friends, Scrubs, ER, Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Andromia, Boomtown. those ones I follow every week, meaning i actually watch, others such as Gilmore Girls and Do Over, are ones that I hear about from my friends. Anyway Now that you know about Smallville Ill let you get on with the story, thanks for you time bye 


	2. The Invoice

Chapter One-The Invoice

****

Grissom

"Gris, I don't understand" Nick said again

"Yea, why are we going to Metropolis, why us?" Sarah piped up, even though she had been really quiet through most of the meeting.

An awkward pause followed Sara's question, leaving time for him to understand for himself what was happening. It had been 20 minutes ago when he walked in to CSI ready for a fresh new week at work when the invoice arrived. The first thing he did was check his calendar to make sure it wasn't April Fools day, or a CSI joke day. Even when it wasn't he still didn't believe it until Eckliewalked in and talked about the invoice in full, now he had to believe it because Ecklie never fooled around. As Ecklie rambled on for 5 minutes, he stared into space with his mouth wide open in awe. Sure it wasn't really big deal, they were only going for a month. Anyway these surprises comes with being the best in the country. Even the whole assignment was the least of there worries, it was the fact that they had to leave in 2 hours. That part he hadn't informed his team yet.

"Gris, hello earth to Grissiom," Catherine Willows was franticly waving her hand in front of his face

"Oh yea right, I was just oh never mind, So here what we've got to do, this list shows the equipment which Smallville doesn't..."

"Wait, I thought we were going to Metropolis" Warick Brown jumped in

"Well actually we are going to Smallville, which is just outside Metropolis. Now as I was saying, the equipment that Smallville have has already been packed and is on its way to the airport, if there is anything else that you find necessary let Brass know so he can get it one the plane, we know have to go and pack, with the kind reminder that we most of us will be staying on farms."

"Cool, I've always wanted to be a farm boy" Greg said form the door

"Well, Greg, nice of you to join us, yes you do get to tag along because.."

"Because you love me so much and I'm part of the team, right"

"Sure Grego Nick piped in with a sarcastic tone, "Its just cause Ecklie doesn't want or need you so were stuck with you"

"Well neither are you are right, it because in Smallville they don't have a DNA specialist and no one to operate the lab equipment, but you and Nick can live in your own dream worlds. Okay so its all settled, go home and pack and we'll meet back here in 2 hours."

"Come on Gris, even you couldn't pack for a month in 2 hours" Warick protested.

"I know but the plane leaves at 2am, 4 hours from now, and we've got to there an hour and a half ahead so that leaves 2 hours to pack and half hour to double check, like it or not. Any final questions, good lets go"

"Wait, I've got a question, a quite easy one, Why?" Sara asked

"I'm sorry Sara, even I don't know that, right now were on a need to know basis and will be in formed via email during our flight, according to Ecklie and the invoice. Sorry, oh yea can I see you, Sara, and you two, Nick and Greg in my office shortly."

"okay but I take a while to pack" Sara said.

Thanks I've got lots more but I figured it would flow better if I wrote shorted chapters, and it also looks good. Ill post other but I wont write any more then i have written down on my paper till i get come reviews, thanks. But then again I may not update chapter two till later one this week cause CSI is on today, and it is a rerun but still got to get my daily Nick and Greg intake. And for those who know about Smallville, don't expect any updates tomorrow cause Smallville is on and I NEED my weekly intake of Tom Welling(aka Clark Kent)

Carolyn


	3. Again!

Disclaimer: I dont own these too bad eh? i'd change alot of stuff, but anyhoo, on with the story

AN: Sorry about the note half way through

"okay i don't know how to say this..."

"What!!!!, we're not allowed to go or something?" Nick said is a mixed happy and sad voice

"No, you get to come, and well you three are going to be high school students again"

"What!!!, i mean umm cool, i guess, may i ask why?" Greg asked in a toned that no one had ever heard before, almost a scared voice

"wow Grego your going weird on me," Nick grinned as he faked a punch at Greg, "you sound unhappy, didn't like school eh?"

"whatever, I've got to go pack" Greg said as he didn't even flinch at the punch

"Look Greg, don't ditch us, you don't look like your going to throw up" Sara said with her own concern

"Grissom, we'll meet you back here in an hour an a half, okay, we'll make sure Grego here won't miss the plane, you know accidentally" Nick shouted from the hallway as he pushed Greg out into the car park.

"Bye , see you Gris, don't over pack." Sara said sweetly

As Sara left he pondered how Warrick would mind working in the only Cafe in Smallville, and Catherine with the famous billionaires son, Lex Luthor. He even wondered if he would like teaching Physics and Chemistry 12.

****

Greg

"This is so weird, dude Greg, get a hole of your self, I will be fine, I proberly be with Nick most of the time anyway, hey look on the bright side greg, maybe some of these farm chicks would be hot, dude what a you saying there ten years younger than you, well I guess there could be some young teachers....

[RING, RING]

"Ah damm, ouch, hello?"

"What's wrong Grego?"

[AN: I gave up on quotation notes so yea i hope u get it, if not tell me and I'll actually put them in , but i really don't want to, so yea on with the story]

I banged my head when the phone rang, I was thinking about stuff. Why are u calling me? We've only got an house left, your not coming to pick me up now, are you?

Dude you must have been in deep thought, because we have 10 minutes to get to CSI, and yes I am coming now.

Crap, got to go pack now, take your time nick, bye

okay bye [click] Greg,

Shit, hummm this looks good and this and this....

3 Minutes later

[DING DONG]

Coming, Nick, there all done

Wow man you pack fast Grego, 

hey dude come here and help me close it

Okay, oh I se the problem, this shirt is sticking out, wait a sec, is your whole bag full of these Hawaiian shirts?

Yea, why?

Dude, were not going to the Caribbean, were going to Smallville, Kansas, they don't wear Hawaiian shirts, 

Well what am I going to do?

Here hold this, Nick empties that bag and hands it to Greg

What are u doing Nick

Okay, dude you want this, and this and this..... there that should do it

Wow, thanks man,

Yea maybe you won't be as much of the nerd like you were in high school

Yea, hey how did you know that I was a loner in high school?

Remember, we went to the same school sanders, duh, didn't you know that, that's how i knew you didn't like this assignment, anyway just do yourself and don't hit on the girls k, they're 10 years younger then you, just stick to the young teachers. Nick grins as he pushes Greg out the door and locks Greg be hide him, leaving the big mess for Greg to clean up in three months

I know, that's what i was thinking about when I was lost in thought, wow dude look at the time were already late. Greg yells to Nick as he quickly gets into the Tahoe.

Shit, coming, here put this in the trunk. Mick says throwing Greg his stuff and jumps in and starts the engine.

10 minutes later

Dude, nice driving,

No time Grego grab your stuff and lets go

Man, pew, we're here. Nick says breathlessly

Duh, we see that, what took you guys so log, we were about to leave without you. Sarah asked in a angry tone

No we weren't in fact Grissom and Warrick aren't even here yet. Catherine says with worry

Hey guys, Warrick says walking into the room putting down his box and bag Here's my stuff, I had to grab some stuff that wasn't packed ahead of time, so hey Sarah what's with the binders

Oh, yea, here's yours and Greg, nick, Sarah said handing them to nick and Greg, there for us, we get to be high school students again

Cool, wonder what you and I'll be Cath?

Don't know yet, Gris isn't here yet, i wonder where he is?

Hope u like it, I'll continue later, trust me I had more, but my comp. crashed so i lost most of it I'm sorry blame my HP Atholon, I'm hoping on getting a laptop for Christmas so i can update more frequently bye 4 now thanks for ur support u know when u read it


	4. We're leaving on a Jet Plane

****

Grissom

Right here. Grissom whispered behind her

Damm, Gil you scared the shit out of me, where were you?

Making my teaching plan.

What!!! They all yelled in unison

Wow, calm down people. Brass said as he walked into the room with a trolley

Oh hey Brass, I was just telling them that I'll be teaching Physics and Chemistry 12, both in which Sara, Greg and Nick are enrolled in

Care to inform us what we'd be doing while there? Cath asked

You will be a big help to Lex Luthor, The multi-billionaire's son at his place and Warrick, you'll be working at the town's cafe, the talon, just during the day though, same with you Cath.

What!!! I'm going to be a billionaire's son's maid?

No, his secretary, but its just to get us places that we wouldn't be able to go, but don't worry he knows that you are under cover. okay?

Come on Gris, you can tell them about this later, you've got a plane to catch. Brass spoke up

Come on team lets move out

****

On the plane

Wow, who's paying for this flight Gris? Nick asked in awe, looking around for the end of this seat. I've never been in first class before.

The good old tax payers of course. Okay so here's what's happening, other then Lex Luthor, 6 others know that we're really criminologists, and what we are in Smallville for...

Why are we here Grissom? Greg asked, interrupting Grissom

Greg, if you would stop interrupting me, I could go on!

Sorry dude

Anyways, where was I?

You were telling us about the 7 people that know why we're here. Sarah chipped in

Right, thanks, there are 7 people including Lex Luthor who know why we're here..

Dude, you already told us that Greg said impatiently

GREG They all yelled in unison

okay, okay, sorry guys I was just doing my job as the annoying DNA specialist

Right, anyway, the 6 other are who we'd be staying with. Nick you and Greg will be staying with the Kent's, that's Martha and Jonathan Kent and their son Clark, they all know who we are, also they have allowed us to use their old barn as our new lab. Its a good location, because Greg you'd be right there, and I'd be next door.

Wow, that close? Warrick asked

Well, next door is actually a mile away but yea that close, anyway, I'll be staying with Nell Potter and her nice, Lana Lang, Nell however doesn't know who I am, to her I'm just a boarder, however Lana does know. 

Gris could you get to point Greg asked


	5. Why!

Disclaimer: Not mine, and if they were then the dialogue would be as follows: 

Nick: Hi

Sarah: hi

Grissom: Hi

Catharine: Hi

Warrick: Hi

Greg: Wazzuppy

Nick :Wazzuppy

Sarah: I luv u Nick

Nick: Wazzuppy

Grissom: Another case solved

Cathrine: Cool, we didnt do anything

Grissom: I know doesn't being an actor rock, we can say that we do this when we really dont

Greg: Wazzuppy

Nick: i luv you sara

Grissom: i luv you Catharine

you get the picture

AN: This chapter was originally going to be named "Why Not" but that's more like a inside joke so its named "Why" because that question is finally answered

GREG Sara said

Greg grinned as he received an evil grin from his co-workers

May I go on..

YES

Okay, Okay, now Sara, you will be staying with Mr. Sullivan and His daughter Chloe, she knows, but once again he doesn't, he just knows that your a transfer student from some school, I'll show you the info later. Since Catherine, you already know that you'll be staying in the Luthor Mansion

I know Catherine says as she sighs

That leaves... looking down at the email he had been reading from

Me Warrick filled in the pause

Right, you'll be staying with Mr. and Mrs Ross and their son Pete. Clark, Lana, Chloe, and Pete are planning to help us with out investigation.

What were getting help from some teenagers? Greg asked

Yes, Greg we are, they have doing fine on their own, they were the ones that figured this all out so they get to help, deal with it, anyway they're real nice kids. they run the school newspaper so they'll be able to control how much the school knows about us, also Lana, she co-owns the Talon, where you will be working Warrick, and no you won't be on her payroll, there's no way your getting to pay checks a month.

Darn

So, okay lets do a recheck of what we've got, Nick you made sure all the right equipment was packed

Yep, and I put some extra print dust into my kit just in case, I also reloaded everything in my kit

good, and Sara, did you make sure the four laptops had all the programs that we need?

yep, I also found out that they sent 2 other computers ahead with the lab equipment

Good, did you et the binders that i asked you to get?

yep, do we have to do homework?

Yes, because even the school doesn't know where you guys are from, but it should be easy for you

okay

And did you restock your kit?

Yep

Good, anyway, Greg, were you happy with equipment that they sent over?

I actually...

Pist, Greg, just say yes, I looked over it for you, it was fine I just requested a couple of markers that write on glass so you can do your guess that chemical game, wouldn't want to miss that right? Nick whispered, with a huge grin

Greg?

Oh yea, I did, I just asked for some markers to write up stuff on the glass that I love to write on, but everything else was fine

Okay that's good, Catharine, did you bring the four cameras, with extra film?

Yea, but Ecklie wouldn't let us take four, so I had to settle for three

Damm him , oh well we'll have to settle with three, did you restock your kit?

yea

And Warrick, did you bring anything extra?

Yea, just some little stuff

Good, did you restock your kit?

yep

Great everyone's good to go, even though it would be too late to turn around.

I say we get some sleep, okay?

Gil!! Catharine said with annoyance.

what?

Even though Greg kept interrupting you, he was right, why are we going here?

Well, according to this email, it says that the meteor rocks are having weird effects on people, causing them to break many laws such as murder and robbery, that it has become a federal matter. Therefore evolving us, mostly because were the best, of course.

Okay, now was that so hard, boss? Nick question him with a grin

Well it would hard to make something up since I just got the email.

Ohhh, I see, I'll shut up now. Greg said, pretending to be asleep.

That's good, now everyone follows Greg and get some rest, depending on the situation, we may have a lot of work to do. And if there are no new cases then we've got a lot of equipment to set up, ain't that rite Greg?

Hey, I'm asleep, remember, but yea there is a lot, Smallville didn't have a Crime lab, so some of the big equipment is being brought in from metropolis, the rest is right below us, but seriously guys, lets go to sleep, to tell you the truth, I am really tried, I don't know about you guys though?

Yea, me too [yawn] Grego. Nick said as he yawned. See you guys in a couple of hours.

nite guys Warrick said half asleep

AN: Yea I gave up on quotation marks a while okay so its a little confusing but too bad. Would any New Zealanders please contact me at mollyca00@hotmail.com, thanks Hope you like it, Considering the fact I'm not a writer


	6. Highway 98

Disclaimer: i don't own any of the CSI character's from CSI or Smallville, ha but I do own Ronny :p, Wahoo, he doesn't even get a speaking line, but still, i own him and one day he'll go on to rule the best characters on Fan Fiction!!!! So in your face CBS and WB, Ronny is way better then any of those characters that im stealing from you right now, huh what's that, he was on Smallville last week? Damm, that means that I don't even own him!!! Damm, back to the drawing board on new and creative characters, oh well on with the story.

AN: im so sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while, but I do have three chapters to put up, but i'll be mean/nice because i'll put them up during the week so that well i update next Sunday, it won't be such a long pause. i've also been busy writing more emails to my new found friends in NZ then i've ever written in my life, cause normally i'm that hi bye kind of person but anyhoo like u guys care so on with the story

****

CSI in Smallville

SMALLVILLE HIGH

****

Clark

Chloe, we should get going.

Okay, Okay, I'm coming Clark, I'm just adding something to the Torch.

It better not be about Mr. Grissom and his team. 

No, its just about, well yea, I guess it is.

WHAT!!! He said running over to the green Mac. You promised that you would keep it a secret.

Woo, hold your horses Clark, its just about how we're having a new Chem. and Physics teacher, while Mr. Dais is away, and about the three new students that are transferring here from Metropolis.

Chloe, don't scare me like that, anyway, let's go, Pete and Lana have already left to pick up his dad's truck and we've got to get my dad's as well.

Coming, I just saved it, I print it our later, I'll just leave a note for Ronny, maybe he'll print it out.

Your trusting your paper with the grade 8? Wow, that's not like you Chloe.

Oh, lay off, i done so lets go.

[10 minutes later on the way to Metropolis Airport]

Chlo, want to phone Lana and see where they are, k?

Yep! Chloe said as she dialled the familiar number

Hello? Lana asked

hey, Lana, where are you guys? 

Oh, hey, we just left Pete's house, hey isn't that you guys in front of us?

Hey, yea... Clark, look behind us, Lana and Pete are right behind us... Chloe said as she waved to Lana

Wow, what a coincidence, so what time does their plane arrive

Right, there plane arrives at 2:50, half an hour from now, but we'll be there in about 40 minutes, so when we get there, Clark and Pete will drop you and me off... right Clark...."yeps"...... Anyway, then they'll go and get all this heavy equipment that arrived last night and any more that was forgotten behind. After we get the team we'll meet them right way they left us, where of course Lex will be waiting with god knows what vehicle. k?

okay, bye Chlo.

Yeps, bye. 

[CLICK]

So, Chloe how are you guys going to, you know, collect these peopel when you don't know what they look like?

That's what my lab top is for.

What do you mean?

Well Mr. Grissom said that he'll email their pictures to us as soon as they're on the plane. So since you were in such a rush ill check them here.

How?

Using that great gift from Lex, the wireless internet card, it comes in handy sometimes.

Whatever, here while you check your email I'm going to listen to the radio, is that okay with you?

Clark, its your truck, well your dad's oh never mind, just put on a good station please.

Sure hows Z95.3?

Prefect, that's the good things about the rides to Metropolis, the radio stations that you can't get in Smallville.

AN: So I hope u like it, Ill update tomorrow or tuesday, since a new episode of Smallville won't be on till January I'll have all tuesday to update *sob* *sob* So yea, bye for now hope u liked it, oops i already said that 

carolyn


	7. Pictures

Disclaimer: what ever, its same as its always been I'm its way too boring writing "this doesn't belong to me .. bla bla bla"

AN: Yea, i was so board that i'm updating it again, but i wont update it next time until i get at least 3 reviews, hope u like it and i know from lots of people that its confusing, but have u ever tried to type quotation marks 4 everything.

[On the Plane]

ugggg, where did i put that digital camera...

ummm, Gris? Catharine asked in a groggy voice

ohh, yea?

what you doing?

Looking for my tooth brush got to brush my teeth before i go to sleep of course

sure whatever, stop making so much noise though, some people want to sleep here, she said with a sleepy smile

yep, ill be done quick

night

night, woo, that was close, ahh here it is, okay just a simple picture that shows their face, even if it is a sleepy face.

He takes his camera and snaps a picture oh Warrick, Sara, Nick, Catharine, Catharine again, one for the scrapbook, aahhh what are you doing Grissom, deleted that right away, what were you thinking. yea what was I thinking okay I've just got to take one of Greg, no need for to take one of myself. In fact I really only need to take one of on person, oh never mind i have them up now. As each photo pops up on the screen he attaches it to the email to Ms. Sullivan, when Catharine's pops up, he stares at it with passion, oh maybe hiding your feelings isn't do good after all Gil, maybe i should tell her, not now, when the time is right I'll tell her, if the time is ever right. oh stop thinking about this, just send the email and get some sleep. He yawned as he downloaded Greg's picture and pressed send on the email. It was literally seconds later when he got to reply that ms. Sullivan had received the email. It was 10 seconds after that that a message said both that she had opened the email and had sent a reply, He click on the email, it simply read..

" Okay, even though they're asleep i should be able to recognize you guys, though I noticed that your picture isn't in here, oh well it doesn't matter you'll all be together anyway, so yea you get some sleep not though it wont be for long your landing in 25 minutes. See in a few minutes 

bye, Chloe"

He clicked deleted and stretched his arms as he yawned again, she's right, he thought, I should get what little sleep i can get now. he turned off the laptop and slid it under the seat, he left the picture of Greg on the camera and put it across from nick quite close to his face, hey who said that i never had any fun, I wonder what nick's reaction will be? Hopefully I wont miss it if I'm asleep. you wont get to sleep if you don't go now!!! Right, night, he said to himself as he slowly closed his eyes

AN there i hope u liked it, remember 3 reviews or no update


	8. Landing having troble with title

Disclaimer: Yea these chacters arnet mine but as I said b4 I really wise they were b/c I really want tom welling, but that's beside the point.  
  
Don't know what to call it: there are a few mensions of certain episodes in this season but im not sure which episodes, and as I get into some actually action there will be more and more info pulled from smalville this season so im just giving u a heads up.  
  
AN: Hey everybody long time no story eh? Well sorry about that, I could tell ya'll my many excuses, which are pretty good ones. What's that u want to here them, good b/c I was going to tell you anyway. Well, the in chapter 6 I had 3 chapters to put up, right? Well tell that to my dad b/c I go to school one day, with a comp with all my stuff on it and come home to an empty desktop. Turns out when I was gone my dad reset our comp, forgetting of all my stuff that I had on it. So I lost lots of files including those chapters. So in Ch7 I asked for 3 reviews to give me more time, but yea that didn't work because I got more than three reviews really fast. So after Christmas I promiced that I would do it, but I didn't so, im doing it now. I didn't do it b4 casue I was studying for exams. Anyhoo, its up and ready now. I also have lots of pages written by hand so I got to type them up and then ill update but this is just to hole you off. Hope you enjoy it and here it goes:  
  
"Here we are Chloe." Clark said to a dazed Chloe. [Whisper] "I'm stuck here is a place without love______ cause these are the days" "Oh sorry Clark, I was just singing to the umm song." Chloe said glowing red. "Glad you weren't singing out loud" Clark said as he laughed and ducked from a swipe from his right. "Not funny Clark" Chloe said as a satisfactory smack came from a collision of Chloe's hand and Clarks head. "Guess you don't have good reflects" Chloe said grinning. Well what's the fun of having a friend and not letting her hit you now and then. Clark thought grinning to himself. "You hit hard for a girl" he said rubbing his head as if that had hurt. " You should be glad we were stopped, you could have caused an accident" Clark added trying not to laugh. "Very funny Mr. Comedian, hey look there's Pete stopped up ahead, drop me out and we'll go and get them" Chloe said "Okay, hey why are u bringing your lap top?" "Just in case I forget what the pictures looked like." "Or is it cause you don't trust me?" Clark said giving his melting smile. "Yea, that's it Clark" Chloe said as she nearly melted to the floor with that smile she liked so much that she nearly hates it. "That's what I thought, okay we'll meet here in 45 minutes okay? At exactly find time." "Sure Clark, give me your watch so we can synchronize it" Chloe said as she waved the ex-cheerleader over. "And you say I'm a comedian? Your could make our new principal laugh, before he gave you detention. Now hurry up before Mr. Grissom and his team walk off with an your evil Chloe Sullivan who need there brains to take over the world" Clark said as he received a honk from Pete and a smile from the approaching brunette. "CLARK!!!" "Okay, okay I'll stop just go" "I'm gone, okay, oh hey Lana. Look Clark just go before Pete gets any more mad, and they do leave without us." "Hey Chloe, yea Clark you should go, Pete's getting a little pissed" Lana said as she stuck her head in the window as Chloe closed the door " Okay" Clark said as he started the red pickup. "Come on Lana" Chloe said as she pulled Lana away from the truck and walked trowds the airports automatic doors, passing Pete's truck. "Hey Pete, we'll be back in 45 minutes okay?" "Oh hey Chloe, bye Chloe, see you then, there goes the slow poke Clark" Pete said from his rolled down window. ***** "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We are ten minutes out from Metropolis International Airport, please put away all lap tops and other related equipment and after returning to your seat, please buckle your seatbelt and return seat to upright position." Nick yawned as he opened his eyes "what the ****????" "Huh, what!!!!" Greg said sitting up fast. Catherine, Warrick and Grissom started laughing a both boys. "Who put a picture of Greg in front of me??" Nick asked in an angry voice, while he tried to hold back his laughter. "I did, I needed to take some so that Ms. Sullivan can identify us." "WHAT!!! While I was asleep, look at me!!!" Sara sat up suddenly, not really paying attention until now. "Don't worry, 'baby', you look fine to me." Nick said as he looked at Sara with her hair covering her face, red with sleep spots, and black bags under her eyes. "Nick!!!! This is somebody who just woke up and screamed while looking at Greg!!!" "Your point being, anyone looks better then Greg." "Hey!!!" Greg said, looking hurt. "Dude, I would look scary if my nose was bigger then you!!" Nick said laughing again. "The picture wasn't that close up?" Grissom asked as he put away his lap top he'd fell asleep with. "Yea it was." Nick said handing the camera over to Grissom's outstretched hand. "but, seriously, Sara, you look pretty good for a girl who just slept on a tight squeezed airplane." Nick said turning from his grin to a serious loving smug. "Dude, going way too messy." Greg said from behind him. "Get a room man." Greg said as he finished with a nice clean pillow thump on Nicks back. "Dude, owe, I'm just owe, stating the reality, and hey owe, Gris is, owe, the one who took the pictures, owe!" Nick cried out as he tried to dodge the pillow swipes, by taking cover under his dinner tray. "Excuse me" A stewardess interrupted. "Could ya'll fasten your seatbelts and get ready to land." The stewardess continued about the group but all the time addressing Grissom. And as they had all freeze in 'mid-air' Nick grabbed the pillow out of Greg's hand, leaving him without weapons. "Sorry Ms, okay guys settle down, man did that so feel like I was teaching kindergarden." "Sorry, Gris, Nick just give me back my pillow." Greg said as he looked apologetic at Grissom and the leaving stewardess. "Not till you say your sorry." Nick said stubbornly "Okay, Okay, I'm sorry, Now give it back." "Here." Nick said as he threw the pillow at Greg's head." "That's enough of the kindergarten stuff, I know you guys will want to wash up, so lets get our stuff ready to go so we can get off first like normal first class travelers." Grissom said. "Okay, Gris, I'm on it." Sara said as she put away her concealing make-up, the air is too bumpy to put on make-up anyway. "Yea, me too, we'll all be quiet now, we promise." Nick said digging Greg as he reached for his pillow. "Oh, yea of course, we'll make a good name of the already good name of Las Vegas CSI team." Greg said as he looked down at his arm jokingly, as if he was reading a speech. 10 minutes later "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have landed safely. The weather outside here in Metropolis is a nice spring day. Thank you for flying American Air, I hope you enjoy your flight and fly American Air again in the near future." "Argg, my legs are so stiff." Catherine proclaimed as she stood up and stepped over Grissom, and stretched in the aisle. "Mine two" Gris said as he twisted his body around to let Cath out. "My neck is so swore." "Come on Guys!" Greg said impatiently after coming back from the front of the plane discouraged. "What, Greg, really want to go?" Nick said jokingly. "Let's just go, come on Nick, you too." Warrick said picking up his excess stuff. "Good afternoon, please fly with us again." The captain said as they passed by. "Thank You." Sara said as Nick came up behind her and grabbed her hand. "Morning." Nick said pecking Sara on the cheek. "Gris, I'll be in the bathroom, I really have to go." Greg said running ahead. "K, Greg, we'll be right behind you as soon as I pull these two apart." Grissom said heading over to Nick and Sara. "Will you guys cut it out." Gris said as he headed after Greg. "Nick, War, come on, Cath, we'll meet you out here in 5, k? Don't take too long, we don't want to keep them waiting." "Okay, bet you that us girls will beat you" Cath answered as she grabbed Sara from Nicks arms and pushed her into the washroom. ***** "You see them let?" Lana asked Chloe as she looked around not knowing who to look for because Chloe was having trouble opening her email again. "Nope, but normally no one else is allowed off till first class gets off so they should have been one of these people." Chloe said still fiddling with her green lap top. "You know.." Lana started "I got it!" Chloe shouted, a little too loud. "oops." Lowering her voice. "I got the file open, come have a look, oh sorry you were saying something, weren't you?" "Yea, I was just going to say that didn't you say that they left right after their night shift ended, so they didn't get any sleep or shower, etc.?" Lana said coming over to Chloe. "Oh yea, they might be in the washroom, right." Chloe said trying to but the pictures in a little more focus. "Hey doesn't the guy in the back look like this picture here, titled Greg." "Yea, and the girl looks a lot like this girl, titled Sara." Lana said looking at the pictures. "Are you Chloe Sullivan?" A familiar voice whispered in Chloe's ear. Chloe whipped around to come face to face with the billionaire's son. "Lex, don't scare me like that!" "Well, you looked like you needed to relax it bit." Lex said looking over her shoulder to see the lap top. "And scaring the freak about of me will do what?" Chloe shot back quickly, as Lana stood behind Lex, trying not to laugh. "Well, I think you were working too hard and that scare was good for you." Lex said zooming in on Catherine Willows' photo. "Chloe, you should have seen your face though it was really funny." Lana said finally breaking down into laughter. "Okay, so it felt good, sort of, but back to these people." Chloe said as she looked as Lana and grinned. "Have you found them yet?" Lex asked still looking at the picture. "Nope, but hey, if you would stop looking at her, and flip back to the one titled 'Greg Sanders' doesn't the guy trailing behind look like him?" Chloe asked taking control of her lap top again. "Yea, and the one I was starr.. I mean looking at looks like the lady in the front, with that man with curly hair. Why isn't there a picture of him, maybe this isn't right." Lex said going from picture to Catherine, back to picture, each time his eyes resting a little longer on Catherine then the picture. "No, he must be the guy who took the picture, Dr. Grissom, he said that he'd be out front with Catherine." Chloe said scanning the email from him once more, "Oh and he also said that they won't be first out because some of them want to freshen up and all." Chloe finished reading the whole email and reported her findings. ***** "Gris, do you know what these girls look like, I mean we could be standing here for hours waiting?" Catherine asked looking around. "I know from experience that its not fun to be standing there waiting for somebody to pick you up that you've never met before." Nick said jokingly glaring at Grissom. "Hey, that was a mistake I thought you were coming in at 3am not 2. How many times do I have to apologize for that?" Grissom said with a sorry, but an annoyed look on his face. "Don't worry, Gris, I was only kidding, after 3 years, I am totally over it." Nick said smiling. "ahem" Catherine coughed loudly "Back to the fact that we are in an airport now without a way home." "Oh right, to answer your question Cath, I don't know what these girls look like, but they know what you guys look like, I hope." Grissom said finally answering Catherine's question. "Oh, so we're just going to." Cath tried to comment before Grissom interrupted her. "Hey isn't that Alexander Luthor?" Grissom asked his team. "Yea, you wouldn't be able to miss that bald head anywhere." Nick answered looking over Sara to get a better look. "Yea, it is him alright, but I didn't know he was meeting us here, because, well even I feel funny meeting him, but those two girls, I'm surprised they aren't screaming by now, supposedly, lots of young girls have a crush on him." Catherine said "Well, that's true, but how would you explain them and him working with us." Grissom asked, knowing something that Catherine didn't. "Well, Alexander wanted to get in on it so he could always know what's going on?" Catherine asked sensing he knew something she didn't. "Yea, but no." Gris said sounding like Nick or Greg "He is actually good friends with these kids and was invited to help them out by them not the other way around." "Oh, well I'm sorry then, I'll try not to assume anymore." Catherine admitting defeat. "Oh my god, isn't that so cute, they've got a sign and all I thinks that's so sweet." Sara said looking over at the billionaire. "Yea, its sad but cute." Nick said laughing. "Are we going to go sometime today?" Warrick asked impassionedly. "Okay, okay we're going." Greg said as he readjusted his suitcases. "what's your rush."  
  
AN: Sorry about the end but I wanted to get it up so I finished it quick sorry about the weird ending only else it didn't make sense. I'm going to need like 3 more reviews b4 I update again b/c I no its going to take me a very long time!!!!! 


End file.
